Love Unspoken
by Yingfa
Summary: Eight warriors, one judge. The greatest battle is coming, on that will change destiny. Disclaimer----------> I don't own Escaflowne (I can only wish!). please, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Love Unspoken

Love Unspoken

I gazed at the stars. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her. The way she smiled, her marvelous green eyes… and his own cowardice. I loved her, that was plain clear, then why the hell had I never been able to tell her, to really tell her?

Memories came back, of the time she was by my side.

I had looked in disbelief at the girl that had just slapped him. Nice, I'd seen better. But why had she been so angry at me? And then the column of light came, dragging her to Gaea, to my world and to my heart.

Then, the forest, the sight of her between Allen's arms. Anger had swelled into my heart. How dared someone touch her, don't say hurt her? My first move had been to make the bastard pay, not even thinking of what I was doing.

And Allen had knocked me down. As easy as that.

My next memory was from his rescue, at the Zaibachian fortress. Her lovely face, a worried expression in it, as she warned me of the danger behind me. 

Six meters. Just to think that she had jumped the chasm to warn me made my whole frame shake. What if she had fallen? She hadn't even though of it at the moment, but just the possibility had prevented my sleep for several nights.

Asturia. I could still see her wearing that silly dress Millerna had given her. It was too big for her, at least in my opinion, but she looked disturbingly 'cute' wearing it. 

Why had I left the castle? Why had I ran after Folken?

I had just endangered my life. I remembered how it felt, to be in her arms. It had shocked me so much, to feel her so close, that it took me some time just to get a grip and notice what had happened. 

She had saved my life again. I could see the hole the guymelef's claw had left on the bridge. 

I turned in her embrace to look at her face. Her eyes were wide, and she was extremely pale, but she seemed to be fine. I realized that she could have been hurt. Instinctively I moved closer. Her eyes went wider, looking curiously at me. I let her go, much to my regret.

And then, later, she had gotten mad, god knows why. And she drank too much. She looked really pretty, her face all flustered because of the wine. I would have gladly taken her to my… er-her bedroom, but Allen offered himself, before I could even speak. And so, I could just only stare as my rival carried her out of the room. I couldn't even remember when I began giving Allen that tittle: rival. 

So, I left to get some steam out of his system. And again, Allen interrupted me, asking me to spar against him. So I fought him, with all my might, hoping to beat him, so I could avenge my heart. That was when I noticed Millerna watching us, standing hidden by the shadows. That hurt even more. So now Allen had Hitomi after him, but he was seeing the princess. It was too unfair, for the girls, and… for me.

I had left, only to find my beloved looking for Allen. My heart felt like breaking when I saw her leave. I could imagine what would follow.

Later that night, Merle appeared at my doorway, speaking something about Hitomi crying, and leaving her, and kidnappers, and God knows what more. I didn't even wait to hear it all. I ran to get Escaflowne and look for her. I was not going to loose her, not to Allen, not to anyone if I had a word in the business.

When I found her, the first person she called was Allen. She called Allen in her sleep that night. She blushed when Merle made fun about it, as if she were guilty. And me… he hated Allen more and more.

And then, when I saw her falling to the chasm, just as I had feared since long time before, all I though about was saving her, no matter what. I had jumped after her, not even minding what happened. 

I had been rewarded, for she looked at me, really looked at me, as a man, not merely a boy, and spoke the sweetest words I could imagine: "I like your wings, they're very beautiful.''

Had she known? I couldn't tell. But it was her expression that broke my heart and made me happy at the same time. She had seen, and hadn't cared. That was when I began to see the smallest possibility that she could actually love me.

Freyd. That one, I would never forget it. I saw her frightened expression when they told her they had to interrogate her, and that she was to go alone. Allen, Merle and I had waited in their cell for it to end. And then we had heard noises, screams and hurried steps. I had barely managed to stop a guard long enough to ask what was going on. 

-"The girl is death.'' was the answer I got. 

My heart sank, and the anger swelled. I would have even broken the door, in order to get out, but Allen (again) was more efficient. Soon I was out, and running with all I had. I even left Merle behind.

I saw her, her body lying limp, her eyes frozen and her face with a painful expression in it.

Millerna was getting tired, I had to do something. 

-"What do I do?'' was all I could ask.

-"Just keep the rhythm.'' 

So, I had listened to my heart, and had succeeded in bringing her back. Even though she was not feeling well, she had managed to get me to take her with me and try to catch the spy. I had felt her limp body between my arms, as I cradled her carefully, and had lost myself in it. We hadn't made it on time.

And after that, the battle. Facing Dilandu, blood covering every square inch around. Bleeding in the cockpit, something I was forbidden to do, and Hitomi rescuing me from death. Her worried expression had set my soul in fire. She cared! Maybe even more than cared. Just thinking about it gave me such joy he couldn't live with himself.

Asturia again. I remembered the barn, when I first tried to confess his feelings, her angry expression at the stupid things I had managed to say. I again saw her on the bridge, facing Allen, the older man bending towards her and kissing her. I had felt jealous of the knight and angry at myself. Why couldn't I bring himself to do that very same thing? Even after Folken explained what had happened, I still felt my heart broken. I had a feeling, that the kiss wasn't just because of Dornkirk's experiments, but had been partly because of feelings growing between Allen and Hitomi. What I had seen on the trip to Atlantis had triggered those thoughts.

The wedding disaster, the cat-twins trying to capture Hitomi, it was all blurred in my memory. Fanelia. Folken had summoned me to my ruined country. I had found Hitomi in the way. She had been called too. Folken's story, the fire dragons, the whole next events were filled with anger in my heart. When the dragons had appeared, I had clearly seen Folken was trying to take Hitomi away from me. Why?, I didn't know. I saw my brother's arm encircle Hitomi's slim waist, and pull her close to him. Then Folken had asked me to drop my sword. 

-"NEVER!'' I had screamed.

I would never give up. But then I saw her face. Worry and pain were watering her eyes. She wanted me to give up as well, Folken's hand on her shoulder. 

I gave up. I would do what ever she wanted, and if she wanted me to cut my own throat, I would willingly do it. As my sword fell, the dragons turned their back on me and left. Folken released Hitomi, and the girl ran all the way until she was standing near me. I wanted to hug her, but restrained myself. She seemed a bit disappointed, but stayed quiet about it.

The next battle was a hard one. I fought it with her sweet face in his mind, and when I came back, I found out that she had somehow been able to see and feel what I saw and felt. And she wasn't really happy about it. She left me, just like that.

It took me a whole day to find out why. And when I did, I didn't know what to do with the knowledge. It was Merle, of all people, who came with the answer.

-"Why are you still here, Van-sama? If you love her you should go and find her.''

Such simple words, but they meant the world to me. That was why I rode Escaflowne to the heavens, in search of my love. Even if Allen had had the courage to propose to her, even if the knight said they were getting married, even then, I knew that MY love was the only thing that would make Hitomi come back again. 

And again, when I was finally able to hold her between my arms, I chickened out and left the words unspoken. Instead, I got her back to the palace, and left her there, hoping to end the war with one last battle, hoping to be able to come back with enough courage to say those precious three words: `I love you'.

At the middle of the battle, I felt Folken die. The pain was real, I could feel his heart stop. I cried for my brother, but something made me cringe in silent fear. Hitomi was near Folken when he died. That meant… Hitomi was on Zaibach, and she was in danger. That, I could feel it clearly.

I had raced against time to get to my love. And just in the last minute, I crashed into Dornkirk's fortress. She was there standing silently in the middle of the large room. She seemed to be in shock, but snapped back to reality the minute she felt my presence.

-"VAN!''

Her cry was full of adoration, of happiness and thankfulness. I cradled her against my chest and carried her away. She was mine, only mine and I would never let anyone take her away. That though kept racing through my mind.

All that pain to, in the end, let her go. She had family and commitments at her own planet. She couldn't just disappear. I accepted that, and sent her home. 

Just as she was leaving in the light column, I realized I had never said it. I had never told her how much she meant for me, how much I loved her, how much I wanted her to stay. I hadn't even kissed her.

Millerna had brought the point out at her second wedding to Dryden. She had asked if I had any memories from her. I showed her the pendant I kept close to my heart. The young queen had smiled and then she brought something form a nearby cabinet. She said something about her sister, Eries, being a really talented painter. I looked at the picture in front of me. I saw myself and Hitomi, hugging fiercely. 

She was standing at the border of an abyss, and I was flying, my white wings open to their full length. Eries smiled at my stunned expression and said that, for her, the painting represented love unspoken.

-"It is hard to let go, but if you two love each other enough, there will be a time when you can express those feelings to each other, and find true happiness. Just please, don't let those feelings die. They are too precious to loose them.''

The princess' eyes had a faraway expression as she said so. I noticed something curious about her hands. She was wearing a ring I knew well. My mother had given it to Folken, just before his dragon slaying trip. I smiled. So, after all, Folken had once found love. I thanked both sisters. I wouldn't forget the lesson.

As I stare at the Phantom Moon, I can feel that Eries' words echoed to the moment I am immersed in. The time is coming in which I will see my love again, and, perhaps this time, I can do things right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So much pain. That's all there is? IS that how my life is going to be, I mean, like forever?

Why did I leave? That question has been hunting me for the last 3 years. If only I knew the answer...

My time with him was so precious and ill-used that I can feel my heart breaking just by thinking about it.

Van. 

Thinking about him makes me wonder, what has become of him? Of Gaea? Of our friends? 

How can I go on with my life, feeling as hollow and empty as I do? Does he feel the same? Did he ever care enough?

At some point I thought he loved me. I though and I believed in so many things. But now... I just don't know anymore.

And I'm still alone.

When I came back, I just felt that I could tell everyone and they would believe me. After all, if you've been gone for over 6 months you would expect people to believe you, right?

Boy, was I ever more wrong? That was the first time I ever regretted leaving my powers behind. They would have made it so easy... Let's keep the story short, shall we? Let's just say that I ended in the shrinks office, the psychiatric wing, bla, bla, bla...

Who would have though that they'd believe I was nuts? Well, since no one was able to prove that I was crazy, they let me come back home. But things went downhill from there. My friends turned their backs on me, all but Yukari. Sweet, loyal and faithful Yukari. My best friend since childhood. I know she doesn't believe me, but at least she supports me. That's more than what even my family has done. I guess it's all I can expect.

But I'm tired, oh soo tired. I just feel like I have to stop fooling myself, start living in the present. Forget the past, with all it beholds. Or perhaps...

Stupid, stupid, stupid. How can I even think of that? If I do this, I might end up hurting them all again, right? But it's just that... 

I need this. I just have to do this. And again, I don't know whether to follow my heart or my brain.

Yukari was here a few hours ago. I've told her my decision. I'm going back.

I have waited too long for this, but I just have to know. I can't live my life fooling myself and being miserable, pinning after him. I'll just go up there and get the truth out of him. For my sake, and for all the people I am hurting, I must do this. 

Even my family turned their backs on me, all for him, for God's sake! I just need to see him, one more time, and listen to whatever he has to say. And if he doesn't love me... Well, then I can just stop living, I mean, I've been death for 3 years. No biggie.

That's it. That's all I wanted to tell you. I know, mom. Right now you must be thinking: 'Great! Now my psychotic daughter has turned suicidal.' Well, let me tell you: I DON'T CARE!!!!!!! I will never care for what ever you think or believe I am. I know I'm not crazy, I know what I went through and if you want any proves, well then read grandmother's diary. She gave it to me a week before she died. She knew I would need it to give me strength. She would have believed me, not like all of you.

Well, no point for this now. I'm tired, I just want to rest. And I'll do whatever it takes to do so. Goodbye mother. Goodbye to you all. I guess this is it, we'll never see each other again, and I'm grateful for that. I'm going to meet my destiny, whichever it is.

Goodbye.

Hitomi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So here I stand. The place were it all began... And were my life ended. It's late at night, but I can see everything perfectly. The track, the bleachers, the woods. It still looks the same. Just as it is carved in my memory. The stairs to the shrine are still as steep, the moon shines just as brightly.

So now I'm here. Can I actually pull this through? Do I have what it takes? The guts to do this?

My heart knows better than my brain. It pushes me forward, it gives me the strength that I need. Lets just hope that will be enough to pull me through.

Please, I beg to every God that is listening, let me see him. I don't ask for much, I just want to hear his voice. Just that. If 3 years of misery aren't enough to win a chance to see him, talk to him, touch him, then... I don't want to go on. I just simply can't. I've tried, believe me, and my heart just refuses to let go, I refuse to let go. Whatever sin have I committed to win this punishment? 

Okay. This is it Hitomi. Don't regret it.

I hold the beautiful white feather, my only tangible memory, and concentrate my will. If it is true that I'm the bearer of the power of Atlantis, if it is true that I have the power to change destiny, the power of destruction and rebirth, the I command that power, no, I beg to that power to get me to the place were my soul is, the place were I left my heart, my sanity, and everything I hold dear.

Take me to Gaea.

She'd been watching him. Poor Van-sama. He'd suffered so much, and yet, he couldn't get his happiness.

Was it so hard for her to stay? Did she love that blue-green world of hers so much to leave him behind? Did she have to break his heart, rip his soul and then turn tail and run? Was she so blind?

She couldn't help to stare stupidly at her claws. When had those come out? 

Okay, so maybe she was getting to carried away on bantering and cursing the memory of the Mystic Moon girl. She had been her friend, after all. Or at least some sort of friend. Hitomi was the kind of girl that you became instant friends with. She was pretty, sensible and caring, enough traits to win anyone's heart. Why couldn't she be like her?

All she had ever wanted had been for Van to love her, to care for her as he cared for Hitomi. She had always been there for him, his childhood friend, always his faithful companion and were had that gotten her? He still regarded her as his younger sister, the little girl that always glomped him or tackled him, depending on your point of view.

What has a girl got to do to get a guy to notice her? She wasn't a gorgeous beauty like Millerna; she wasn't a sweet, cute girl like Hitomi; she wasn't a perfect lady like Eries; she wasn't as schooled as them all. What did she have to do?

Even after 3 years of lending a kind ear for Van's heart, she still didn't have a clue as to how to get to the above named heart.

She had long ago given up on trying to conquer him, settling for just loving him from afar. Now she only begged for him to find some happiness, to get out of his misery, to forget her. She would gladly give him up if she new that he had found happiness. 

She could only pray that it wasn't to late for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Van stared out the window. The moons were so bright tonight, almost to the point that the stars could barely be noticed because of their glow. The Phantom Moon looked specially splendid, it's magnificent blues and greens making it look like a precious jewel, hanging high in the sky.

He was well aware of Merle's staring. It hurt to know how much she loved him, and it hurt even more to know that he couldn't lover back the way she wanted.

He returned to his moon-gazing. If only he could see her again... 3 years without her, what a hell of a time he had had. 

The chain around his neck became suddenly unbearably heavy. He pulled it out and gazed at the pendant, Hitomi's magenta-colored good-luck stone. For the millionth time he wondered what was it about the tiny stone that made it so powerful. Dryden had run all kind of experiments on the darn thing, and he hadn't been able to get any info on it. Not that he cared about it. All that mattered to him was that it had belonged to HER. SHE had given it to HIM.

For the goddamned thousand time he coursed his big mouth and his cowardice. Why hadn't he mustered the courage to tell her? Would it have even mattered? 

He had loved her with all his heart, but... It hadn't been enough. Not that she ever knew about it, but he could have never forced himself to ask her to stay. It just wouldn't have been fair for her. He could hold emotions, he could conquer them, couldn't he?

Dryden stared at the book before him. So that was it. He felt numb all over. Fate had been sealed long ago, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

The judgment day was coming towards them on giant's legs, and no one was ready for it. How wrong they had been, never believing the old prophecies. 

If only he had paid attention! Goddamit! It couldn't end like this, it simply couldn't. He'd find a way to stop this, even if he had to die to do so. 

All that suffering, all that pain his world had gone through, for this? To end up with their whole world destroyed because of a stupid atlantean concept? No way in hell!!!! 

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so he did both. Cry for his people, for his world on the verge of destruction and laugh because even being this close, no one would ever notice. They all believed that it was over, and there was nothing farther than the truth than that.

Time to get everyone assembled, time to tell all of them the horrible truth. They would plan, they would fight end they would die. All of it with honor and courage, for the sake of their people, of their world. And in the end, of this he was certain, they would fail.

May the Gods be merciful on them.

For an instant, he felt a certain hope. Perhaps... If they could find the warriors of Gaea... The chosen ones, the defenders that the prophecy spoke of... Then... Perhaps they still had a chance after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and took my first peek at my surroundings. A small clearing, bordered by the woods, with a shallow spring crossing it from what she believed was north to south. 

Were the hell am I? 

I've never been at this place and...

__

Hitomi...

The voice calls me, it lures me towards the farthest end of the grass-covered area. Without even thinking I follow it's call. Perhaps whomever is there can help me? 

__

Come, my child... Your destiny awaits.

What? Now, that doesn't make sense. My feet keep dragging me towards the voice, even as I command them to stop. Panic is rising inside my heart, cold perspiration covering my forehead. Why can't I control my body? What on Gaea, Earth or wherever I am, is going on?

__

Don't worry, little one. Everything will be explained. Soon...

Will it? Fear has already numbed my senses, I can feel it's icy talons in my mind. The presence, for that's the only way I can describe it, was all around me. It seem to merge with the wind, the water, with everything around me. 

The little hairs at the back of my neck are standing still, as if suddenly alive, but it's only for a second, for at the same moment I stepped into the forest, I felt my consciousness slipping, and merciful blackness enveloped me.

Van looked at the letter lying in his hands. Why would Dryden call him to a secret meeting? The asturian merchant had never needed his advice for anything so why did he request his assistance in a 'financial matter' as his letter stated? 

He turned towards the other man in the room: Allen Schezar. The Kaeli knight had been the bearer of the letter, but as far as Allen knew, their merchant friend didn't need money or advice, though it was truth that Dryden seemed tense about something lately. Could this note mean he had found something that might cause them trouble?

Van's attention was again drawn towards the knight sitting across the room. His rival, not only in love, but in everything, that was, aside from being a king. He still felt self-conscious around the older man. As if he was always being compared to him. And that made his feelings towards him a really nice and tangled mess. Were they friends? Were they enemies? 

Hitomi's beautiful face flashed across his mind. He still loved her, after all this years, but what did Allen feel for her? Did it even matter? She was long gone, with little, if any, hope of coming back.

Come on, Van. Stop fooling yourself. She probably won't ever come back and your just pinning after her memory, after a phantom of what she used to be. Get a grip man and stop holding grudges for things that nobody can help. You better...

-"VAN? Are you even listening to me?''

It was Allen's voice what pulled him back from his reverie. He remembered then the letter, which still rested in his hands, and that he still had to tell his answer.

-"What would you do, Allen? Think this is important, or just one more of Dryden's little jokes?''

The older man stared at him dumbfounded.

-"Okay, who are you and what have you done to mister I'm-a-royal-pain-in-the-ass Van Fanel?''

Van couldn't help a smile. Sure, it was unusual for him to ask for help, but he wasn't that bad, was he?

As an answer to Allen's question, he decided that a nice glare would be enough. 

-"Yep, still the same grouchy teen I remember. What would the other guys think if they saw you, Van?''

-"They would probably say I haven't changed one bit, not that you would care.''

Van flinched at his own icy tone and words. Okay, so old habits die hard, right? It would just take some getting used to, even if Allen had never been on his good graces, he could still be civil to him, right? Right!?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dilandu was bored. He just felt that it was time to tell his new Commander to screw and get a couple of cities on fire. Or perhaps he should hunt down Van. His scar was still unpaid, and that little b.... from the Mystic Moon was gone, as she had been for a long, long time.

Just then Doren appeared at his door. He belonged to the new Dragonslayers, the ones he had recruited and trained himself, so that no more mistakes would be committed. This kids were killing machines, the best of the best, his pride. 

-"So, what does he want? Someone to soap his back and give him his rubber duckie?''

-"Hmm... no Sir. He says there has been some activity near our borders.''

-"What kind of activity?''

Doren eyed his master nervously. Even if Dilandu was just laying as long as he was on his throne, it was still very dangerous to vex him. Why, he had gotten himself a good lashing just last week, just because he 'hadn't served the wine correctly', as Dilandu liked it.

-"Hmm... he says they saw a column of light, sir. Very close to what is left of the old fortress. Just a little ways into Asturia. He wants us to check it out.''

Dilandu bristled. A column of light? After all this time? Hmm, if that was right, then Van.,..

Doren cowered behind the first available statue. His master was getting that expression again, that demoniacal smile that made anyone's knees into rubber, while the insane gleam in the ice froze whomever had the unfortunate luck to have it directed at him. Poor Van Fanel, wherever he was. May the Gods have mercy of his poor soul.

Merle looked anxiously around herself. They had been on the road for two days already, and were getting close to the border between Fanelia, Asturia and Old Zaibach. New Zaibach was more to the north, an always frozen no-mans-land. Whomever lived there was nuts.

A noise came from the bushes and a shiver ran down her spine. 

She hated this goddamned road, but Lord Van had insisted on it, saying that the could take a peek at what was going on near their borders, and perhaps get some more information. Information on what she didn't know, but her childhood friend had looked anxious, almost... nervous, tense. Could it be possible that something was wrong and he wasn't telling? Well, now that she thought about it... It would be just like him to hide information like that, as if she still were a new born kitten. 

Just the thought made her claws appear, which, not going unnoticed, made all those who had been close to her pull away. 

'Ok, Merle. You can do it, keep your calm.'

Those around her relaxed visibly. 

'Why would he hide something from me? My birthday has just gone by, so there shouldn't be any secrets to keep, could it be we are on danger? Nah, he wouldn't have taken this road if that were so. Then...'

Unknown by Merle, someone had noticed her uneasiness, more than one someone, and they knew exactly what was on her mind, and that of her friend. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amaya opened her eyes to a darkening sky. How long had she been out, she couldn't tell, but it sure had been a long while. 

There was a weird feeling in the air, permeating her surroundings. It was as if the forest, the wind, everything around her was holding its breath in anticipation. 

And suddenly, she knew. Gaea was waiting for her, waiting for it's judge to come forth and watch it's battle for survival. And she would grant it it's dying wish, for the end was near.

Mabel stopped her horse. From this spot, she had a perfect view of the wide grasslands that extended for as far as she could see. To the east was Fanelia, Asturia was located to the west, the two Zaibachs were to the north and Freid to the south. 

A slow smirk appeared on her face. Soon, very soon all of this would be hers, as would be all of Gaea. Hers and her beloved's. And no-one would stop her from getting what she wished for.

Lord Ardel snarled at his pathetic little spy. Doren had proved to be helpful more than once, he was a good fighter and a loyal servant, but this time he was being completely useless. Dilandu had him so terrified that it was a miracle there weren't any puddles on the floor.

That made Ardel smile. Yes, if Dilandu was anything, it was frightening. That was why he had brought him back. Ahh, he couldn't help but grief for the beautiful Celena, but having her alter ego under his command had it's advantages. 

Soon, he would get his hands on the only person that could stop his plans, and once he killed the little bitch and he would be free to conquer this world and the next, the amazing moon that hanged on the sky. Yes, once Dilandu finished his part of the job, all his dreams would come true.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Van's uneasiness grew with every step he took. He wasn't so dense that he didn't see Allen carefully observing their surroundings. He also had noted Merle's claws coming out, as if instinct was telling the younger girl to beware.

He knew this zone was dangerous. The grasslands to the south were hostile land nowadays, and you had to be crazy to even risk getting close to them without a real army for an escort. There were rumors about a mysterious warrior, a girl actually, that was on rampage and seemed to think of herself as some sort of queen.

If only the 'delimit borders' situation was over, at least he could take a choice about what to do with her and the others who were causing mishap, if they crossed into fanelian soil. But as things were going...

A shrill whistle from the back halted the column. Allen turned to look at where the soldiers were pointing. Five guymelefs could be seen flying low, towards the south. What strieked him odd was that he had never seen anything of the likes of them. They looked a bit like Zaibach's old melefs, but their lines were more elegant, they even looked fragile. But his experience had taught him not to underestimate machines by their looks. Those guys would mean trouble if they were enemies.

He turned his grim eyes towards Van. The younger man seemed to be thinking just about the same. Perhaps he was even remembering the Great War, and their former enemies. If he wasn't completely sure that Celena couldn't change back into Dilandu, he would be worried too.

Amaya took a few careful steps into the forest. This place was alien to her, and even if she usually had a really good sense of direction, she could easily get lost.

Perhaps she should stay here, at least until there was enough light to see were she was going. Returning back to her initial spot, she kneeled by the stream. Perhaps she would be able to catch some fish for dinner, although it would be difficult with just her bare hands to do so.

She was just about ready to give up, when a loud pounding noise alerted her of the presence of many horses. Probably some noble and his escort.

She dismissed this as unimportant, right now she was starving.

-"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?''

There was a man standing at the edge of the forest. His cold gray eyes locked on her face, and then traveled down her body. She decided that instant that she was going to stay as far away of him as she could get.

-"Is something the matter, Lieutenant?'' 

Another man appeared behind the first. He was around 6 foot 5', with messy gray-ish black hair. His twinkling eyes, dark black pools, set on the slim form before them.

-"Well, hello there! What have we here? Aren't you a little bit away from whichever city you come from?''

Amaya pulled herself to her feet and stood as tall and proud as she could.

-"I don't believe that's any of your business, kind sir.''

-"Perhaps not mine, but I'm sure my boss will make it his.''


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Van and Allen observed each other carefully. Even if Valgus had been their teacher, they had very different fighting stiles. Van was fast and aggressive, relaying on his speed and strength. Allen was precise, fast also, but he relied more in his endurance and technique. All in all, every time they sparred they ended being evenly matched, and they were both known as the best sword masters on Gaea.

Just as Allen was preparing himself for the next attack, Gaddeth erupted in the glade, followed closely by a pale young woman and the soldiers' Lieutenant.

-"See here, Boss! The fishing is rather good around here isn't it?''

The goofy man grinned openly at his Commander, only to get smacked by the thin blond that was standing by his side.

-"YOU MISERABLE LITTLE TWERP! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME AS IF I WERE A FISH! AFTER YOU SO RUDELY DRAGGED ME AWAY FROM MY POSSIBLE DINNER! I'M GONNA FIX YOU FOR THAT ONE, YOU …''

Allen had to noisily clear his throat to get the girls attention. Van, in the meantime, had been checking out their visitor, or prisoner if he believed what she said.

She looked around his age, was at least 5 inches smaller than him; extremely slender; with ivory-colored skin, long golden-colored hair and navy-blue eyes, even if he could see a slight greenish tint to them.

Allen had also noticed her attributes and had to agree with his second in command. This young woman was a beauty, but she seemed to have one hell of a temper. There was a lump already forming on the back of Gaddeth's head, so he decided not to make any comments about the success of the fishing, at least while she was around.

-"Gaddeth, what is this child doing here?''

-"Well, Mica here found her by a little stream on a nearby clearing. It's weird that she's here, since there are no farms or cities near, so…''

-"I insist, it is non of your business why I'm here, OK?''

-"Hmm, Miss? Would you like us to see if we can get you some decent clothes?''

Van had to control himself while speaking. Laughing in this girl's face wouldn't be a good idea.

He didn't need to worry, she was busily checking out her outfit. It seemed to have been once a long white dress, hanging loosely from her shoulders, held at her waist by a ribbon that might have been golden-colored in better times. She was also wearing a pair of battered sandals that may have matched with the ribbon.

At last she looked sheepishly at him and said in the tiniest voice

-"Do you think you could help me?''

Van smiled, as did the others. She was a girl, after all, no matter how rudely she spoke or behaved.

-"My name's Van Fanel. This is Allen Schezar; his second in command, Gaddeth, and our escort's Lieutenant, Mica. What's your name?''

-"Hmm, I'm Amaya.''

-"Don't you have a last name?''

She sweat dropped.

-"I'm afraid that's as much as I remember, sir.''

-"What is that supposed to mean, wench?!''

-"Mica!''

-"I'm sorry, your Highness.''

-"Highness?''

-"I'll explain later. So… why can't you remember?''

-"No idea, I woke up this morning, and all I remembered was my name, and some sort of mission, but I don't understand it.''

-"What do you mean, a mission?''


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eries, High Princess of Asturia, was upset. Enraged, would be a better term to describe her mood. And this fact scared the shit out of everyone around her.

But she couldn't help it, Millerna's problems always tended to upset her, one way or the other, and the newest one was a far cry from the others.

Dryden.

It had to be that little weasel who managed to get under her younger sister's skin. And to make it worse, he had to be the one that got her heart.

For Millerna was in love, there was no doubt. And the fact that that idiotic moron had left her right after the war still made Eries' blood boil. How could that miserable little bastard have done that?! 

-"And to make it worse, he now reappears as if nothing had ever happened and tries to get an audience with us! That imbecile son of a …''

A loud set of coughs attracted the Princess' attention and cut her ranting. Millerna was watching her with amusement from the doorway, obviously impressed bad the outstanding knowledge of curses her older sister possessed. What made it even funnier for the younger girl was that her sister was still keeping her usual composure even when she had been ranting for at least half an hour!

-"Sister dear, I had never expected you to be so knowledgeable of our language. Remind me to take my studies more seriously, would you?''

Much to Millerna's further amusement, her sister's face turned blood red under her smirk. It took Eries a couple of seconds to regain her bearings and explain the cause of her tantrum.

-"So he's coming back at last, hmm?''

Millerna's eyes shinned with hope.

-"I don't want you to see him.''

-"Why?!''

-"You know why, because he's going to break your heart, again. Aren't you tired of being so foolish, Millerna? You went through this with Allen, don't do these to yourself again.''

-"I…''

-"Just think about it, Millerna. There are still a couple of days before the meeting.''

Eries moved towards the door, with as much pride and grace as she could muster.

-"For once use your head before your heart, my dear. That's all I ask, because I don't want to see my youngest sister suffering again.''

She barely managed to close the door behind herself before her self-composure escaped her and she collapsed to the ground in tears. She pulled at the thing chain around her neck, revealing her most cherished treasure. His ring, her only memory.

-"Damn does foolish men! All they ever do is bring us pain and suffering!'' 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jael was lost, horribly lost, and with no hope of finding his way. It didn't matter, though, it wasn't as if he knew where he was going. He just simply… knew… that he was lost.

Around him the woods stretched as far as the eye could see. With a sigh he began his descent. Climbing this tree had NOT been a goo idea. He should have known when he cracked his skull against a branch, landed on a dragon's nest and had to climb again for his life when the nest's owner returned. He had to admit he had been extremely lucky that that huge terra dragon had just eaten! 

Once he set foot on the ground, he started walking towards the tree-covered mountains he had seen far to his left. 

Mabel grinned maniacally as she caught sight of the Zaibachian melefs. So at last someone dared to intrude her domain! She would make them pay for it! 

She waited, alert, and watched as the soldiers jumped out of the metal contraptions.

A shiver ran up and down her back. Yes, she could already smell their blood and feel the rush of power and ecstasy that killing them would bring her. Perhaps she could even play with them for a while, to make it even more exiting!

She was just taking her first steps towards her unsuspecting victims, when a tiny voice in the back of her mind told her to wait.

Wait for what? For them to leave? I don't think so.

Just do it, you won't regret it!

For a second she pondered about it, and the she crouched back into her hiding spot.

No sooner had she done that, that the last melef's cockpit opened, and out jumped a white-haired guy, with impressive and blood-thirsty red eyes.

I know him!

Of course you do! See, I told you waiting wouldn't hurt!

-"Dilern…'''

Authors note:

Please, don't hate me for the short chapters! I know it's a bit confusing, but I promise it'll all make sense later! I'll try to post at least once a week, but that will be only if I get some reviews, ok?


End file.
